Saddlebag inspired organizational products have existed for years, and have been reinterpreted in a wide variety of materials and configurations for different types of industries and applications. Some areas that have been addressed include saddlebags for motorcycles, bicycles, cars, sinks, chairs/sofas, sawhorses, and rolling carts. However, there are still significant needs and opportunities in improving and applying a saddlebag style organizer concept within areas of industry, such as, in case of this current disclosure, to drape it over an appliance, such as a refrigerator, and other furnishings in the home and workplace.
Saddlebags have been around for sometime, generally used in conjunction with equestrian pursuits, and obviously were used for storing personal items, for the horseback rider. Obviously, other storage devices have long been available in the art, such as backpacks, hip pouches, fanny packs, and related types of devices for storing personal needs. Examples of these types of items can be seen in the following United States patents.
Various prior patents that show saddlebag type of structures can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,439, to Brown, showing a saddlebag structure for use with a bicycle.
The patent to Babcock, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,343, shows aesthetically formed saddlebags.
The patent to Giljam, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,570, shows an Apparatus for Perforating Plastic Film Saddle Bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,091, shows a System for Mounting a Box or Bag to a Vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,302, shows a Wing Pocket Article Carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,470, shows the Structure of Mounting Saddle Bag in Two-Wheeled Motor Vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,169, shows a Quick Release Saddlebag Mounting System.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,875, shows a Bicycle Mounted Knapsack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,639, shows a Multi-Purpose Bag System.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,000, shows a Suspendable Bag and Support Structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,802, shows a Combination Back Pack and Bicycle Saddle Pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,857, shows a Saddle Bag.
U.S. Design Patents having numbers Nos. Des. 600,190, Des. 585,360, Des. 585,359, Des. 585,358, Des. 550,146, Des. 497,341, Des. 479,185, and Des. 445,398, show a pair of motorcycle saddlebags.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,137, shows Shoulder Saddlebags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,960, also shows Saddlebags.
These are all examples of various styles of saddlebags that have previously been patented.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with prior saddlebags. The present disclosure is related to a supplementary organizer and storage device that may be used with an appliance or a piece of furniture to provide additional storage options.